Fruit Salad Online
by StarCaptain
Summary: (Collaboration with Spartan719) A series of one-shots for the story "Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Swordsman." Warning: side-stories, drama, hilarity and OOC randomness.
1. Take Overs and Reunions

**Author's Note: This is my 3rd story this time around. And finally, I have done my 3rd crossover fic AND my first Kamen Rider story. And thanks to Spartan719 for giving me his blessing, I can finally do this. So let's say this is more of a collaboration.**

**This is more like a series of one-shots for his story "Kamen Rider Gaim: The Orange Swordsman", which is one of my favorites. I like the SAO anime and I understand its flaws. And I love Gaim since it is now in my list as my favorite Heisei Kamen Rider shows as my #2 (my #1 is Kuuga) due to its plot twists and even a cast of great characters and it's arguably became Gen Urobuchi's best work.**

**Not just I'll do one-shots that were related to the story, but also some random stuff, be it dramatic or funny. And speaking of funny, it's possible that me, along with **Spartan719, to make our own version of Gaim's Hyper Battle Video. I dunno when but like I said, it's possible. ****

**So here is chapter 1. As of now, enjoy!**

_**Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara, ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures, and Aniplex of America.  
><strong>_

_**Kamen Rider Gaim is owned by Toei, Ishimori ****Productions, Gen Urobuchi, and TV Asahi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Takeovers and Reunions<strong>

An unexpected event made it to the news. It went to all forms of media and even made it to the headlines. And the headline for today's news:

**"_RECT Inc. Top Exec Stepped Down"_**

**"_CEO Shouzou Yuuki resigns after VMMORPG Controversy"_**

The news surprised everyone and it even reached widespread attention since it greatly affected the VRMMORPG industry. And it all pointed to the company's FullDive division, RECT Progress, which they were the people behind ALfheim Online, the second VRMMORPG after Sword Art Online. Furthermore, they also developed a much safer version of the NerveGear, the AmuSphere.

However, we can say that there is one man who led the company to its downfall: Nobuyuki Sugou. And it's true. That is because the chief of RECT Progress made something abysmal: the true purpose of ALfheim's World Tree was to hold 300 prisoners, including Asuna, as test subjects in inhumane experiments. Initially, he hacked the SAO servers and held the minds of those 300 poor people. Sugou headed that research as he wants to control people's thoughts, feelings and emotions. To put it, he conducted research of how to manipulate the human soul. Sugou hid his true personality and intentions in front of Shouzou, with Kirito as his only exception. And what's worse, he's the one who held Asuna hostage, which he intends to marry her, as well as taking over the company after Shouzou retires. However, that is not the case.

Sugou was later arrested by the authorities and interrogated by the police. He repeatedly denied any of the accusations against him and always using the name of his rival Akihiko Kayaba as a scapegoat, putting the blame on the man who made SAO. Yet he confesssed finally after a one of his employees stepped forward as a witness. Because of this, it began RECT's domino effect due to the scandal. The company collapsed from a series of lawsuits and poor publicity.

As Shouzou sat on the couch while watching the news, he blurted out a sigh of disappointment and regret. Regret about what happened to his daughter. He even found out that Sugou sexually harassed Asuna, which it brought him disgust. He thought resigning from his company as CEO is the best decision for him due to the scandal. Of course, all he needs to do now to find a new hobby.

"_It seems that I did the right thing. What that man did was unforgivable."_ Shuzou frowned, especially on what happened to Asuna.

A smile crept on his face. _"Thank God, that knight in shining armor came in to save the princess. I'm indebted to that kid." _he mused as he thought about Kirito, who is Asuna's boyfriend. After some disagreements, he and his wife Kyouko finally approved of their relationship, while the latter having a hard time on that a bit. Oh, those good times.

Suddenly, a news flash popped up the screen.

_"We interrupt this program for a special news report: Only a half an hour ago, an announcement was made that all of properties of RECT Progress Inc., a subsidiary of RECT, were now under the multinational company Yggdrasil Corporation for 20.1 billion yen. The deal is made earlier as 10 am in the morning. Yggdrasill was known as the leader of providing the needs of every city in the world, as it ranges from transportation, healthcare, clothing, waste disposal and even education and city development. Since then, the company also had its own FullDive divison as a subsidiary of its R&D division, led by Minato Asada. But the question is: can this massive multinational corporation will be the savior of the VRMMORPG industry in Japan? Or perhaps they can offer something more? That is something that we can look forward to."_

"_Yggdrasill, huh?"_ Shouzou thought. _"I wonder how they will fix the mess that bastard left…"_

Then he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Dicey Café)<strong>

A man is wearing a light brown jacket, brown denim shorts and a white shirt underneath and casual outdoor shoes. He has a ponytail hair with white streaks in the bangs. He took a sip of his iced tea as he kept reading the news on his iPad.

"_Let's see… Akihiko Kayaba…."_

The man, who goes by the name of Ryoma Sengoku, clicked an article about the creator of Sword Art Online.

"_Akihiko Kayaba. Age 28. Back then studied at Teito University and in his 2__rd__ year, he became an employee for the now-defunct Argus, a gaming company and during that time, he became the manager of that company's 3__rd__ developing branch. Through Kayaba, Argus produced the first VRMMO named Sword Art Online and developed a device known as the NerveGear. It uses a technology called FullDive, which is to fully immerse one's consciousness in a virtual reality." _Ryoma recounted based on the article that he now reads.

"How interesting." A smug formed on his face.

Then he continued on reading the article while summarizing his thoughts. _"As Sword Art Online was finally released to the public, an estimate 10,000 players have logged in to play the game. However, Kayaba successfully trapped those players and made Sword Art Online a virtual reality experience into a death game, telling the players that the only way to gain freedom from its trap is to complete the 100 floors of the game and if they die in-game, they die for real as it would cause the NerveGear to fry the user's brain. And because of this, many players experienced extreme grief, insanity, and sadness during the course of this so-called death game, which resulted in 3,853 deaths. Well, that's harsh._

"_But 2 years have passed; the so-called cursed death game was finally cleared. All the remaining 6,147 survivors were now logged out and because of the incident and series of lawsuits, Argus dissolved as it declared bankruptcy. And most of its servers are owned by RECT Progress, Inc., which it paved the way to ALfheim Online. Unfortunately, RECT, Inc. almost shared the same fate."_

As he finished reading the article, Ryoma wonders if this Kayaba guy is brilliant or crazy. He admits that things like virtual reality are not in his field of expertise, but…

"_No need to worry, we will go in there…"_

He looked down on his iPad as he continued reading. As he is browsing, he saw a link that sparks his interest: a man named Nobuyuki Sugou.

"_All right, how about this…"_ then he began to 'click' the said link.

Then the scientist began to read the article about Sugou.

"_Hmmm… Nobuyuki Sugou. He's also a game developer and considers Kayaba as his rival. He was the chief of RECT Progress, the same group who developed the AmuSphere, a much safer version of the NerveGear. He should be the one to take over RECT when the time Shouzou Yuuki retires and marries Asuna Yuuki, the former CEO's daughter and one of the survivors of the SAO incident. However, reports were shown that he is also involved of imprisoning 300 players for his research about manipulating an individual's thoughts and emotions, which is actually very inhumane in its form. Then Sugou was captured by the authorities and during the investigation, he tried to deny the accusations yet forced to due to a witness. Due to Sugou's crime, RECT received bad publicity and it faced a lot of lawsuits, which caused Shouzou Yuuki to step down as CEO."_

Ryoma even smirked about what Sugou did. _"What a bastard. He even thinks that he was a god in a game then he tried to do that in the real world? Nice try, yet pathetic."_ Then he formed a frown, showing his disgust as he leaned on his chair.

"_Kayaba was a genius, but he's flawed. Sugou was more of a con artist and a sick bastard. If someone here in this city that can surpass the both of you….. It would be me." _

Suddenly, his phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hello? Oh it's you, Minato."

* * *

><p><strong>(Somewhere in Kawagoe City)<strong>

"Good news, Ryoma. Our R&D division has finally acquired the rights for ALfheim Online. Furthermore, we are finally creating our own FullDive division." Minato declared as he parked his car on the side of the road by while conversing to Ryoma.

"_Well, that's good on your part."_ Ryoma commended. _"But now, I'm not into virtual reality games."_

Yet Minato said, "But what if I tell you that I have an idea: we can include a VRMMORPG as part of our research project for your upcoming Sengoku Driver, along with the Inves Games."

Ryoma widened his eyes a bit since he never expected that Minato will say such a thing. Using ALfheim Online as his test bed along with the Inves Games? For a genius like him, he can use this as an opportunity not just to see the virtual world with his own eyes but to also be included in his research.

"_Hmm. Why not? I want to also spend time playing a VRMMO in my spare time."_ he said in a positive note. _"But I wanna ask: who will handle ALO?"_

Then Minato answered: "Well, I have one person who is fit for the job."

"_And who that might be?"_

"It's not for you to know… as of now." Minato replied.

"_When did you learn how to keep secrets from me, huh?"_ Ryoma chuckled in sarcasm. _"Very clever."_

Minato shrug it off as he continued. "Anyways, we can start the project as scheduled. It will begin this coming week."

"_Yes, yes. I know. But you need to fix some… personal matters, right?" _

Minato flinched a bit when he heard it, but instead he calmly replied. "You got that right. The company AND my family is my priority, as always."

"_Well, I'll just let that slide, for me anyways."_

"Good. Then see you in a few days, Ryoma." Minato ended the call.

"_Very well."_ The scientist ended the call as well.

Then Minato start-up the engines of his car as he went on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at Dicey Cafe)<strong>

As he finished drinking his iced tea, Ryoma finally got up from his chair and place his money on the table. When the bartender known as Andrew sees this, he said, "Um, sir. You forgot your change."

Ryoma raised his hand and said, "That's fine. Keep it." He headed through the door and went out of the café.

"Thanks, sir." Andrew said as he gets the money, along with the tip. "Well, consider this as my lucky day."

As he went out of Dicey Café, Ryoma looked up in the sky.

"_Since Yggdrassil is now here in Kawagoe, not only we will lead this city to its future, but humanity's future as well."_

He mused afterwards as he went off his way.

* * *

><p>Minato Asada was driving for hours around the city. Thanks for the info he gained…<p>

_"Oh, there it is."_

…he finally found out the apartment where his little sister lived. He carefully parked his car and went out of it. He still dressed formally, as a business person like him should. They were a common family back then and since he's the older sibling, he needs to find a job to support his family. Until... that incident happened.

He is a witness when little Shino killed a criminal in self-defense that would traumatize her until she grows up. Every time the nightmares regarding that haunt her every single night, he never stopped comforting her. He uses it to work harder for them. And then the rest is history when he is now one of the top people in Japan's Yggdrassil branch.

Minato made a deep breath as a way of calming himself.

"Here I come… Shino. Finally, we will be a family again."

The long-awaited reunion of brother and sister is finally here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> I dunno when I will update this story, but it all depends on Spartan719 on how his story progresses. <strong>**

****On the contrary, I love the fact that not only Shino/Sinon being a Rider (Ryugen) in the story but also having an OC, which is her older brother. I can call Minato as SAO Takatora while on the other hand, Sinon being the Anti-Micchy. And of course, Ryoma/Duke became one of my favorite villains so I'm planning to make one-shots for him.****

**So what do you think? Read and review. Thanks a lot and I'll see you around.**


	2. A Day in the Life of Kirito

**Author's Note: Woohoo! I'm back again to upload this second chapter. Still, it's another one-shot and it's a Kirito-centric story. So readers, please enjoy this new one-shot.**

_**Kamen Rider Gaim is the property of Toei, TV Asahi, Gen Urobuchi and Ishimori Productions  
><strong>_

_**Sword Art Online is the property of Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, ASCII Media Works, and Dengeki Bunko  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of Kirito<strong>

The sound of the alarm clock is ringing and there was a young man who is asleep. As it keeps on ringing, he slowly opened his eyes as if he was tired. At the time he stretched his arms up and yawned, he looked on his alarm clock and turned it off as he picked it up. He looked on it and…

"_It's 5:30 in the morning…"_

Then as usual, he got up from his bed, took a shower, dried himself up and get dressed for the day. It's just like your ordinary morning ritual, as if you put that way. But for a young man like Kazuto Kirigaya, this is another new day for him.

He opened his sliding window and looked up into the blue sky along with the sunrise. Then he remembered about everything that happened in his life in the last 3 years. As a gamer himself, he had his fascination about the sensation known as Sword Art Online back then. But everything changed around him when he is one of the 10,000 players trapped inside the game and it was no game after all. It's a game where once the player's HP went to 0, not only the player dies in the game but also dies for real. It is a game of death; a game for survival.

During his 2 years in SAO, he has met many friends. One of them is Ryotaro, who is also known as Klein. Then he also met Keiko, who also goes by the name of Silica and Reika, or Lizbeth in-game. Last but not the least, a girl who became the love of his life, Asuna Yuuki; or just Asuna in-game.

And speaking of Asuna, they shared a lot of moments when they are in SAO for 2 years. From the day they fought together in their first boss battle; to being a bodyguard to her while the latter served as Sub-Commander of a guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath; to confessing their love for each other and even being married in-game and met an AI known as Yui, which they took her as their adopted daughter; and without her 'sacrifice', Kirito wouldn't have the resolve to defeat Heathcliff and beat the game altogether; including both shared their moments after beating SAO.

But that doesn't stop there: Kirito found out that his beloved was still trapped in the virtual world by Nobuyuki Sugou, who is her supposed fiancé. Because of this, he played the knight in shining armor once again with the help of Leafa, who is actually his cousin and adopted sister, Suguha Kirigaya. His discovery of that matter didn't stop him for saving his beloved, finally defeating Sugou by using Kayaba's ID and apprehended him to the police after thwarting the former's ploy to kill him. And finally, he and Asuna share their first-ever real kiss. And, as they say, the rest is history.

Kirito sighed in relief.

"_Three years must've been passed… and a lot of things happened."_

Then after the Death Gun incident, which it led him to meet Shino Asada, or Sinon in-game, he just returned to his own normal life. Not until Yggdrasil took over almost everything in Kawagoe, including the fact that they're now the handlers of ALfheim Online. Yes, he still has his VRMMOs, but…

"Well, I need to eat breakfast…"

* * *

><p>He sat on the table ate his breakfast, which has bread toast and a glass of milk. He heard footsteps and as he turned, he saw his cousin Suguha.<p>

"Oh, you're waking up so early, Onii-chan…" Suguha said.

"Yeah, I need to go to school early. Then I'll go with my part-time job this afternoon." Kirito told her.

Suguha understood as she went to the fridge to drink some milk. "Onii-chan, are you really sure about quitting the team? It's been a few months since we formed Team Gaim."

He looked backed at Suguha when he heard it. Yes, a lot of thing happened after GGO. Not only that, Yggdrassil took over and they introduced the Inves Games and the Beat Riders which consists of dance crews, along handling ALO.

"I know. But I really took Dad's words." Kirito answered. "Maybe I'm 17 but… juggling both work and school? Can't complain but it is necessary for me."

"You know, I understand about what you're trying to pull." Suguha tried to point out. "But Onii-chan, it's not about being responsible or anything. You're becoming distant from your friends, from us. Especially Asuna…" she uttered the name with a sad tone.

Upon hearing Asuna's name, Kirito startled a bit. Yes, the love of his life; the one who is always there for by his side. And because he busy now with school and work, he knows that he made her worry about him after he left the team. And she can't blame her cousin on why sometimes she was acting cold in front of him. He sighed in response.

As he finished his breakfast, he stood up and grabbed his jacket along with his backpack.

"I'm going, Sugu."

"Yeah, I know." Suguha mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Good luck on your dance." Kirito said with a smile as he left the house.

She widened her eyes a bit. And then Sugu rushed outside, she saw Kirito revved his bike. And then she called out:

"Onii-chan!"

Kirito lifted his helmet' visor and looked back on Suguha.

Her worried look turned into a smile.

"Thanks."

Then Kirito smiled back at her. Then he turned down his visor, revved the engine and drove off.

Again, Sugu's smile turned into a frown. But not she was angry or upset, more like worried.

"Onii-chan…" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere in a park)<p>

Kirito took a break by sitting on a bench. After his schedule of classes at the SAO Survivor School where he also studied mechatronics, he went on his part-time job as a delivery boy. And while he was eating, he looked at the stage where he saw a group of dancers showing off their moves and dancing together. And there are people, kids, teens and adults alike are watching and cheering for them

And the best thing is… he could see the smile of those people who are watching them.

Kirito looked up in the sky. And he mused.

"_So that's what the Beat Riders are: to bring smiles to the people and at the same time… bringing back joy and happiness for everyone."_

Then something entered into his mind...

* * *

><p>(Few months ago in ALfheim…)<p>

"_You know, since Yggdrassil is now the company who handled ALO, it seems that we have to try this so-called… Iv-Inva-"_

"_Inves Games." Lizbeth completed the word._

"_Oh, right. And there is also something called Beat Riders, not only they can play the Inves Games, but they also dance together!" Leafa exclaimed. _

_Everyone in the gang was now in a discussion about what she discovered: the Inves Games and the Beat Riders are the newest fad in Kawagoe City. Beat Riders can also take part in their online territory battles inside ALfheim. And in a positive note, everyone around seems to like the idea._

"_Hmmm….well, I want to try that one. Even I also like dancing!" Silica beamed._

"_You know, I want to try something new aside from playing VRMMO." Lizbeth agreed._

"_Playing and dancing, huh? Hey, sounds good to me. I'm in!" said Klein._

"_For me, long as my friends are there then why not?" Sinon also agreed. Ever since she conquered her own fears after Kirito saved her from GGO and finally reunited with her brother, she wanted to do something not only where she and her friends are having fun together but also to bring joy to other people as well. She could never forget the time when she was first introduced to Asuna and Liz by Kirito in the real world; and at the same time, a mother and her 4 year-old daughter made a visit along with her daughter who unknowingly saved back then. They came just to say 'Thank you' to her and even the mother's daughter gave her a drawing as a gift. That moved Shino to tears because when she shot that robber in self-defense, her mother reacted in shock; thinking of her own daughter as a 'murderer'; but this time around is different. Shino, for them, is a hero._

_And for Shino, she sees this as an opportunity to give back to joy to other people's lives._

"_Hey, guys." Kirito, along with Yui in her pixie form who sat on his right shoulder, enters the house as he greeted his friends._

"_Onii-chan!" Leafa exclaimed when she saw her cousin._

"_Yo, Kirito." Klein waved his best buddy but he noticed that Kirito is not alone as another player arrived with him. "Huh?"_

_Asuna and the other girls also saw the new guy who just arrived. "Wait, who is this new guy?" Liz spoke first. Yui landed on Asuna right shoulder after she flew away from Kirito's shoulder._

_The player wears blue pants and boots and carries a sword strapped on his side. He wears a blue coat with an orange-colored T-shirt that was worn underneath. He had a spiky hair and it's silver-colored and like Kirito, he is also a Spriggan. His name is Smith, whose real name is Yuuya Sumii._

"_Alright, guys. Allow me to introduce Smith." Kirito said. Then Smith looked on everyone yet maintains a good mood._

"_Oh, my name is Silica. In the real world, my name is Keiko." The little Caith Sith approached him and bowed._

"_My name is Lizbeth. Real name, Rika." She introduced herself as she stands up._

"_Ryotaro." He also stands up as he introduces himself. "But here, you can call me Klein."_

"_Well, it's my turn." Sinon turned to the new guy and approached him as she now introduces herself by extending her hand on the newcomer. Asuna also sees this as she also stood up while Yui flew off from her._

"_I'm Sinon, but Shino Asada is my real-world name." She extended her hand to Smith._

"_Well, nice to meet you." Smith returned the handshake._

"_Oh, I'm Asuna." The blue haired Sylph introduced herself. Leafa suddenly joined in the conversation._

"_Great that you finally arrived here, Yuuya!" But when she uttered his real-world name, she immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment, trying to cover up a so-called secret._

"_Ah, so that is your ALO avatar, Suguha." Smith, who is also known as Yuuya, pointed out._

"_W-what?" Sinon turned to Leafa about what she has heard: the real name of their guest. "His name is Yuuya?"_

"_Now I get it!" Lisbeth also joined in. "Smith's real name is Yuuya." Then she turned on Leafa as she leaned over the blonde Sylph with a sneered look. "Soooo….. How long have you known each other, huh? Is this Yuuya guy your new boyfriend?"_

"_N-No! That's not it, Liz!" Leafa reacted. Of course, she knew Yuuya but that doesn't mean she entered into a relationship. She sighed as she now begins to explain._

"_Actually, I and Yuuya met at the park along with Onii-chan. He's the one who introduced me to him."_

"_Yeah, we met first in SAO Survivor School. To put it, he's our schoolmate." Kirito added._

"_Wait a minute." Asuna tried to interject. "If he's our schoolmate, then why I haven't seen him around?"_

"_To tell you, Miss Asuna, I'm a 3__rd__ year student at that school and I met Kirito since we are in the same mechatronics class. In other words, I consider myself as a senior. And that's why we became friends." Smith concluded._

"_Oh, I see…" Asuna nodded. "And, cut off the 'miss' part. Fine if you call me Asuna."_

"_Okay." Smith fully understood._

"_Now let's go on-topic." Kirito changed the subject. "The very reason Yuuya came here is because we talked about forming a dance troupe."_

_Everybody awed in surpise upon hearing this. Leafa then turned to the gang._

"_You know, I'm with Onii-chan in this! And with Yuuya's help, we can form a dance team!"_

"_Wait up." Lisbeth raised her hand. "Who will teach us how to dance?"_

"_Don't worry. We will do rehearsals time to time since I'm also a dancer. After all, that is what a Beat Rider does: compete against each other thru dancing and the Inves Games." Smith answered._

"_And in addition, Beat Riders can participate ononline territory battles here in ALO." Leafa added._

"_That means we can play BOTH online and the real world!?" Lisbeth beamed._

"_Exactly." Leafa affirmed._

_While the others cheered in excitement, Smith saw a flying pixie in front of he, who is none other than Yui. But of course, he was taken by surprise._

"_So your name is Smith, real name Yuuya Sumii. Am I correct?" the pixie asked._

"_Uh, yeah." He answered with a slight chuckle, while Yui smiled. Smith turned to Kirito._

"_Kirito, who is this Navigation Pixie floating in front of me?"_

"_Oh, this is Yui." Kirito replied._

"_Papa!" Yui flew over Kirito._

"_Papa?" Smith wondered in confusion._

"_Well, she's an AI but she is also my surrogate daughter." Kirito clarified._

"_But… how did it happen anyway?" _

"_Long story short", Asuna decided to join in. "Me and Kirito found her here in Aincrad. And after that, it's a long story."_

"_Ah, I see. That means…" Smith tried to guess._

"_We're her surrogate parents." said Kirito._

"_Actually, I'm more than just a Navigation Pixie." Yui began to talk in front of Smith, who pays attention. Suddenly, she glowed and changed into her original AI form, which it has human-like features. That also took Smith by surprised._

"_W-What!?" Smith stuttered._

"_It seems you're surprised, huh?" Asuna giggled while the silver-haired Spriggan nodded._

"_I'm also a Mental Counseling Program made to watch the mental health of the players of SAO back then. But everything changed when I met Mama and Papa." Yui stated, as she points to Kirito and Asuna. While Smith is trying to process what Yui said, and as he looked back on Kirito and Asuna, something have entered his thoughts._

"_Now, I get it. Here in ALfheim, you three are a family. Am I right?"_

_Kirito and Asuna both looked at each other. And they both looked at Yui, who was smiling. _

_And Kirito answered, "You were right."_

"_You know, this is the place where we started being together, met Yui, and we became a family…" Asuna said._

"_That includes us!" Leafa said with a smile. Then Silica, Lisbeth, and Klein nodded in agreement. Sinon also smiled as she agreed. When Kirito and Asuna looked at them, they smiled in response._

"_Now I understand." Smith realized. "So, what are your answers, guys?"_

_And the gang looks on each other, with Kirito's answer:_

"_WE'RE ON!"_

"_But wait!" Leafa interjected, which caused everyone to look at her. "If we're going to become a Beat Rider team, then we should have a name."_

"_Oh, right" Silica said._

"_Yeah, we need a team name." Liz agreed while the others also joined._

"_Now I get it. How about… Team Gaim?" Kirito pondered._

* * *

><p><em>(The next day at a garage)<em>

"_Wow!" Keiko said in awe._

"_Is this your garage?" Rika asked Yuuya_

"_Yes." Yuuya answered. "Actually, my uncle owned this back then."_

_The gang, along with Yuuya have entered simple garage and right beside them is a used car._

"_Whose car is this?" asked Asuna as she noticed the car in covers._

"_It's also from my uncle's. To be honest, I seldomly drive it." Asuna nodded on Yuuya's answer._

_Kirito approached Yuuya. "This is a nice place to start."_

_Yuuya nodded._

"_Listen up, guys!" Kirito rallied everyone. "From now on, this is our hangout so we can have rehearsals and stuff. All of you know that because we are friends, we can call ourselves as a family. This day on…"_

_Everyone gathered around in a circle and…_

"_WE ARE TEAM GAIM! THIS IS OUR STAGE!"_

"_GOOOOOOOO GAIM!"_

_And everyone cheered and laughed together._

* * *

><p>Kirito formed a smile of his face. Those are the good times that he and his friends got very close since Team Gaim was formed. And most of all, his relationship with his one true love became closer and stronger than ever.<p>

As he looked back at the dancing Beat Riders, a frown also formed on his face. Not just that he never had time to have fun for himself on playing ALO and dancing with them in the real world, but he really misses his friends, including Asuna and even his surrogate daughter Yui.

Shrugging it off, he stood up after he finished his lunch and resume his job as a delivery boy. As he starts up his delivery bike, he looked back at the dancers. And a thought entered his mind….

"_Maybe, someday…"_

And as he smiled upon the realization that he will return to his friends, he revved up the engine and went on his way. Kirito mused about the fact that not for long, he will laugh and dance together with Team Gaim once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end of Chapter 2.<strong>

**You know, of all the SAO-Kamen Rider crossovers I've read, my favorite is of Spartan719's take with Kirito as Gaim. Not just that Gaim also wields dual swords, but this is maybe the first time he was not seen as a 'Gary Stu'. He's more like his own character and not a Kouta expy (or should I say 'Kirito Kazuraba'). But he will have a LOT of development as his story progresses, just like how Kouta progressed as a character in the original show. And it makes sense for Kirito to have part-time jobs to support himself and his family aside from spending his time in ALO because one of the themes of Gaim is 'growing up'. And indeed, growing up is hard.**

**I know a LOT of you here would want to see Kirito getting his upgrades (Jinba Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms) in future chapters, but don't worry, we will actually get there as Spartan719's continues his story.**

**Read and review. See you guys later!**


	3. Overprotective

**AN: And here, I am back again with a new chapter! Just enjoy!**

**I never owned Kamen Rider Gaim or Sword Art Online; they belong to their respective people and companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Overprotective<strong>

Minato Asada is standing beside his desk. And in front of him is a series of holographic monitors. Each monitor depicts of places and people. In other words, what he saw in those monitors is a fantasy setting with elves, fairies with wings, and even an area where a humongous tree is located. It was none other than the world of ALfheim Online, the 2nd VRMMO game and the successor to Sword Art Online.

For Minato, he was not interested in VR online games, but became much aware of it when he found out about what happened to his younger sister, Shino. A GGO player herself, she was also there during the Death Gun incident. That incident on a concept made by none other than Shoichi Shinkawa, which is to imitate the ability to kill a player in life from within a virtual world. Fortunately, that plan was foiled and if not for Kirito, Shino would end up being dead.

Now being one of the new GMs in ALfheim, his job aside from being head of the R&D department of Yggdrassil, is to monitor the players and the game itself, as if he saw any player who is breaking the rules of the game it's his job to take disciplinary action and if those irresponsible and stubborn players still persists and of course being one of the GMs of ALO, it's his responsibility to ban that player or a group of players.

"_Being a GM is somewhat tiresome, but it's my job as an overseer so it's given." _He thought.

"Besides, this is also another way for me to keep watch on my sister."

As he mused on that, he sat on his desk as he keeps on watching the players through the monitors.

Minato was taking a sip of his coffee until Ryoma appeared on his monitor. "Looks like someone finally acquired Excalibur." He said, referring to the in-game weapon.

"Dont bother me with such trivial-.

The screen soon changed to Sinon carrying it. Minato stopped to look and smiled, recognizing the character.

"_Hmm, good thing that Shino made some friends aside from Kirito…"_ As Sinon gave the sword to Kirito, his sister smiled at the so-called Black Swordsman and said,

_"I'll let you keep it if you promise to think of me when you use it."_ Sinon teased.

-PFFFFFT-

Minato instantly spitted out the coffee in his mouth. To be honest, he's in disbeliefwhen he saw that.

"Wait a minute; he's now trying to hit on my sister?!" Minato stuttered in disbelief. "What's with this guy anyway?"

"I dunno what I'm going to do with this..." he muttered. On the other hand, Ryoma blurted out in laughter due to the look on Minato's face.

"I've just noticed something: when it comes to your sister, it's not even trivial to you. Very overprotective, aren't we?" Ryoma grinned.

_"Each time you draw this sword, remember me in your heart."_ Sinon teased.

That was when Minato placed himself off the edge. Kirito might have saved her during the Death Gun incident but this was too far.

"Well, what's your answer, Overseer….?" Ryoma

"Would you please shut the hell up, Ryoma?" Minato muttered.

* * *

><p><em>(The next day…)<em>

"Nii-san, I'm leaving." Shino said, coming down the stairs. "I'm heading to Dicey Cafe."

"Why?" Minato nervously asked.

"I'm going to meet Kirito-."

"Kirito?" Minato tensed a little.

"Yeah, why?"

"N-No, reason. Anyways, I can drop you there." Minato said, trying to calm down a bit.

As he left outside to his garage, he breathes deeply to calm himself.

"Ok, Minato. Keep yourself together. I know Shino is just friends with that 'Black Swordsman'. By the way…" then he realize something, but…

"Uh, Nii-san?"

Minato tensed when he heard someone calling him. As he quickly turned, it was none other than Shino.

"Oh, it's just you, Shino." He said.

"Wait, is something wrong? The girl wondered.

"Well, uh, it's nothing." Minato told her sister, convincing her that he's alright. The two entered the car and they went off.

Inside the driving car, Minato is the first one to begin their brother-sister talk.

"Shino, I want to ask you something."

"Huh? About what, Nii-san?" she inquired.

"About that young man, Kirito." The older Asada stated. "I know that he is one of your friends and the one who saved you back then."

"Yes, Nii-san." Shino nodded. "He was the one who saved me at GGO and even from…" she stopped there.

"You mean Kyouji? Kyouji Shinkawa?" he completed the sentence. On the contrary, he mentioned the name of Shino's friend and the one who introduced her in GGO. The same young man who tried to rape and kill his sister. For someone like Minato, that is an unforgivable act.

Shino nodded. She remembered the time when that bastard tried to molest her until Kirito came for the save.

"You know, I owe that man since he is the one who protects you when I wasn't there for you." Minato said.

"I want to meet him someday, and say my thanks."

Upon hearing this, Shino hatched an idea. "Oh, I know! How about we go to Dicey Café and introduce him to you?"

"Huh?"

"It will be great if you want to meet Kirito in person."

"So you're saying that I can go with you?" Minato asked before Shino nodded.

"Wait just a minute; just be honest to me…" Minato looked on Shino and narrowed his eyes.

"Um, what is it?"

"Did you and Kirito… have a relationship?" he asked.

"N-n-NAAANIII!? What are you talking about?!" Shino reacted.

"I'm just wondering…"

"W-Well, we're just best friends! Nothing more!" she denied, which is actually true. "In fact, he had a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend…" Minato inquired, pretending that he doesn't even know about her

"Indeed. Her name is Asuna Yuuki."

"_Asuna…" _While on his thoughts, Minato knew everything about Kirito but not on Asuna. But the very reason why he keeps on asking these things is about what he saw yesterday.

"Oh I see." Yet Minato changed the back to Shino's request of introducing him to Kirito. "Back on topic; I'm sorry to say this but… I'll be busy the whole day, so… I can't."

Shino heard this and form a small frown on her face, expressing her disappointment. Seeing this, Minato patted his sister's head.

"You know that I'm a busy man. But that doesn't mean that we can't spend a lot of time together. I can't even make promises but as your older brother, I will do my best for you." Minato assured.

"Nii-san…" Shino realized the smile of his brother's face.

"Don't worry, I'll meet him someday. But you will introduce me to him, okay?" he said.

"Hai!" she cheerfully agreed.

Until they reached the alley where the Dicey Café is, Shino got out from the car.

"I'm gonna leave you here. Be careful" Minato told Shino.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Shino assured.

"Alright then, goodbye. See you later!" Minato said his goodbyes as he closed the door and went off his way.

"Same to you, Nii-san!" Shino waved as she said goodbyes to her brother. And after she took a deep breath, she went on her way to Dicey Café, which it was a few miles from where she stood now.

While driving on his car, Minato changed his mood into a serious one.

"_It's only a matter of time we will meet each other… Kazuto Kirigaya. Not just to thank my sister for being with her… but something more than that."_

And then the name Asuna entered his mind…

"_Asuna Yuuki… does she mean the daughter of the former RECT CEO? And that girl is Kirigaya's girlfriend...?" _Upon that, he narrowed his eyes._ "Interesting…"_

Then he continues to drive his car as he went on his way. ToYggdrassil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the end of chapter 4.<strong>

**To be honest, this is my first time writing a one-shot that has humor on it. That means sometimes, I'm not even good on writing about it so I did my best.**

**And since I'm currently watching Fate/Zero (yes, the adaptation of the light novel written by Gen Urobuchi and the prequel to Fate/stay night) and having interest in the light novel Fate/Apocrypha, I'm thinking of other ideas to make a Kamen Rider crossover of it. I dunno when but I need to gather more material to make up that story. But who knows...**

**So read and review! And I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Strength

**Author's Note: Now, I'm back again with another new one-shot! With Spartan719's blessing, here is a backstory and my take about how Kaito and Asuna knew each other and how they met in SAO. Now, here's chapter 4.**

**Kamen Rider Gaim is the property of Toei, Ishimori Productions, Gen Urobuchi, Jin Haganeya, and Nitroplus.**

**Sword Art Online is the property of Aniplex, A-1 Pictures, ASCII Media Works, and Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4: Strength<strong>

_(Team Baron's mansion)_

Kaito is sitting on the couch while the others are practicing their dance moves. Good thing is that he recovered from those wounds after his battle with Shino and the rest of Team Gaim and the backstabbing scheme made by both Hase and Jonouchi against him.

"_Those mongrels…"_ Kaito bitterly mumbled. Moments later, Zack approached him as he also sat on the other couch.

"Well, you took much of a beating there, Kaito." Zack commented.

"Indeed." The leader of Team Baron noted.

As he leaned on his couch, Zack wondered, "When you put up this alliance, did you really have second thought before doing it?"

"What makes you say that?" Kaito turned on Zack.

"I'm talking about the risks. Ups and downs, you know. Especially that you get… backstabbed by those two…"

Kaito remembered both Hase and Jonouchi, who became Kurokage and Gridon respectively, the two new Kamen Riders on the fray. He snorted about it anyway.

"I knew that would happen." Kaito said. "I just want to know how it feels to be like a ruler."

"Eh?"

"And I realized… it's just nothing but pure nonsense." Kaito commented.

"But if that is the case-?"

"I'm sure you're going to ask 'Why did you just go and play along with it?'. Am I right?" Kaito looked back at

As Kaito waits for Zack's answer, the former stood up from his couch went to the table as he began to re-shuffle his cards.

"Being a leader of a team is natural, but since I'm considered as one of the strong… I want to know the difference between someone who leads, and someone who rules." Kaito noted.

"And your point is…?"

"They're indeed… different. When you see a person who considers himself strong and even showed them his or her own strength, those people will look up to that him or her and will work hard for themselves, and even acknowledge them and will have their respect. But in case of a ruler, he will just order the weak to do his bidding."

Zack startled as Kaito continued. "Regarding the former, it reminds me of someone…"

"And who that might be?"

After taking a deep breath, Kaito response was…

"Do you remember the incident 3 years ago? And this is all because of one game?"

Zack's eyes widened upon hearing that. "You mean… Sword Art Online? The first VRMMO?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes. Did you even play that?"

"No." Zack shook his head. "I never had the chance to play SAO. But at the time that incident happened, it's a good thing that I stay away from that game." He leaned in the couch he was sitting. "ALFheim is better since it's safer."

When Kaito heard his second-in-command's comment, he huffed. "I don't care. Those two years trapped in that game… has changed my life."

Then Zack replied. "Of course you would say that, Kaito. You know, I wonder what it feels like if someone is stuck in a death game for 2 years…"

"To make this clear for you: being a survivor is a sign of being strong." Kaito told Zack. He remembered the day where 10,000 players trapped in a game like Sword Art Online. What's worse is that if you die in-game, you also die for real due to the NerveGear. Most of them felt fear, regret, sadness, and hopelessness. But Kaito is one of the few who had in mind: to be strong and to survive.

"And no wonder why you're so good at fighting." Zack said. "Especially the time you become a Kamen Rider."

Then Kaito suddenly remembered the time where he faced Team Gaim and even their Riders. But the one thing that etched in his mind is none other than Asuna Yuuki. Not just that she's a fellow SAO survivor but also a member of Team Gaim and goes the mantle of the raspberry-themed Kamen Rider Aura. But aside from that…

She is the one who saved him.

But before that, he even berated the brownish chesnut-haired girl for being so 'soft'. And that is from the Inves Games. But back at SAO, she was hailed one of the most powerful players in the game and at the same level of the Black Swordsman, Kirito, earning the moniker of 'Flash'. Asuna was even a member of the most powerful guild named "Knights of the Blood Oath" with Heathcliff as its leader and her as Sub-Commander. Not only Kirito became one of its members one-time but also Kaito himself, being one of the strongest and most prominent members of the guild.

"Those two years trapped in SAO made me who I am now." Kaito continued. "And then I met her. And she acknowledges me because of my determination and my strength."

"Her?"

"I'm talking about Asuna Yuuki." Kaito replied.

Zack widened his eyes as like something hit him. "You mean… Asuna of Team Gaim!?" Kaito nodded.

"So… you mean that you have known each other back then?" Zack asked.

"Indeed." Kaito replied. "And I'll tell you how…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Wolf Plains, 28<em>_th__ Floor of Aincrad)_**

_"Hrraaaaagh!"_

_Kaito Kumon, who goes by the name of Marloe, slashed a wolf monster before it shatters, defeating it._

_Marloe keeps up his stance as he keeps on fighting a group of Blood Wolves, along with the Blood Wolf Leader. Five of them. One Blood Wolf made the first moved as it lunged towards its prey. Marloe dodged and hits the monster's back, killing it. As the second Blood Wolf makes the second move yet he kicked it away then the remaining Blood Wolves growled as both tried to attack the red-clad swordsman. Marloe evades the wolves by jumping away from them and as he immediately puts up his stance, he dash forward to do one powerful strike._

_As he noticed the other Blood Wolf growling then rushed to attack him, Marloe picks up a small weapon from his pocket and it was a dagger. He threw it and as it hits the monster in the forehead it induces an electric shock, damaging the monster. But it wasn't just an ordinary shock; it's a throwing dagger with a lightning elemental attack, killing the Blood Wolf as it shatters._

_Now he sets his sights on the only monster that is left: the Blood Wolf Leader. Unlike the lesser Blood Wolves, this one is stronger. It has two tails and spinal spikes on its back. And its eyes are glowing red, eyeing its prey with a growl._

_Marloe, still on his stance, readies himself for any attack the Blood Wolf Leader will have against him. As the monster charged in a dashing state, Marloe also charged as well. And with quick finesse and precision, he stabbed the Blood Wolf Leader in the chest. As it shatters, the red-clad swordsman sheathed his sword, signifying the battle is over. While he took on a deep breath as he prepares to leave…_

_"That's quite impressive."_

_Marloe turned to find out where that voice comes from and it was none other from a girl, standing on a hill. She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She even wears a uniform clad in red and white, where it was dominantly white with red streaks. And she holds a rapier, which it is sheathed on the left side of her waist._

_Marloe narrowed his eyes. "You're watching me, aren't you? You're challenging me to a duel?"_

_The girl shook her head as she walked into Marloe from the hill. "No, I'm here just to find new members for our guild."_

_"I'm not interested. I only work alone." He replied._

_But the girl doesn't stop there. "How about we duel now… to find out what you are capable of…" she said with a smirk._

_After he thought about it, Marloe made up his mind. "Alright, I won't back down." He began to sheath his sword._

_"Ready when you are." She nodded as she draws her rapier._

_(Moments later)_

_Marloe tried to catch his breath due to exhaustion; holding on to his sword stabbed on the ground. He looked at his HP bar, which is now in low levels. As he saw the rapier pointed at him, he looked up to the girl._

_"Had enough?" the girl with the rapier asked._

_"N-Not… yet…" said Marloe, who struggles to get up. When he stood up, he wobbled yet the girl catches him by hooking his left arm over her neck._

_"W-What?" Marloe said in surprise._

_"Hey, don't push yourself." The girl told the swordsman as she gently helped him to his feet._

_"Why did you help me?" Marloe asked, staring at the girl._

_"You have proved your strength to me." She replied._

_But Marloe scoffed. "That's utter nonsense. I didn't even beat you in our duel." He snarled about his fear of belonging to the weak._

_"There's no need for that." She replied._

_"What?"_

_"I like the way you beat those monsters and even you handle them all by yourself. That's how strong you are." She commented._

_Marloe continued to stare at her. Then he looked down and said, "That's not enough."_

_"I have a better idea." The girl voiced her thoughts. "You can join in our guild. And not just that, you can train all you want, in order to get stronger. That is because; you belong to our ranks from now on, Marloe."_

_Then Marloe looked at the girl for a second. As he analyzed the girl's clothing, he widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait, don't tell me you're-!"_

_"I'm glad that you finally found out." The girl said smiling. "Yes, I'm a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. And my name is Asuna." She crosser her arms and stated, "I am the guild's Sub-Commander."_

_"Sub-Commander!?" this have surprised Marloe. He never knew that the girl in front of him is none other one of the leaders of one of the most prominent guilds in the virtual game itself._

_"Uh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't even know it was you. My apologies…" he tried to bow down in apology._

_"Hey, there's no need for that. It's fine." Asuna chuckled. Then she offered her hand to Marlowe._

_"Come."_

_Instead of taking it, he scoffed and walked past Asuna. That made her irritated a bit._

_"Hey! You don't just walk past me like that!"_

_"Don't get me wrong." Marloe noted. "I don't need to offer your hand or anything, your strength is enough to convince me. Now, my sword is yours…"_

_Then he looked back at Asuna and he said with a smirk._

_"…Sub-Commander."_

_When Asuna heard his answer, she sighed since she can't help about his cockiness. She smiled instead._

_"Alright, let's go."_

_And both went on their way; back to the 1st floor of Aincrad. Marloe, although cocky, had a good heart a little bit with a sense of honor. But it's an honor for him to join a guild like the Knights of the Blood Oath._

* * *

><p><em>(Back in the present)<em>

"And… as they say, the rest is history." Kaito concluded his story.

"Woah, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Zack stated in bewilderment. "Now I know why you knew each other. You're some sort of a… 'knight' to her, right?"

"You can say that." Kaito nodded. "She had gone 'soft' along with Kirigaya during the Inves Games, especially after the arrival of the Sengoku Drivers in Kawagoe. But I was wrong."

"Wrong? About what?" Zack asked.

Then Kaito answered, "I find their ideals foolish, but I have to admit: they never have lost their touch. All I can say is that… if that is their reason to fight, then good for them." After this, Kaito prepares to leave.

"Kaito." As Zack called him out, the latter stopped for a moment.

"You said that playing the ruler is utter nonsense for you, right?"

"What of it?" Kaito inquired.

"Playing the leader makes sense. But playing the hero… is much interesting, don't you think?" Zack concluded.

Kaito snickered as he chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, Zack." Kaito opened the door and went out.

Zack leaned back and sighed in relief. "That Kaito. Uncertain as always."

As he went outside the mansion, the words Zack told him still ingrained on his mind.

"_A hero, huh? Hmph, I'm no hero. I'm a warrior." _

Then he went off his way… to train once again. For Kaito, the only way to become strong… is to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 4.<strong>

**And for other news: 2015 will also be a great year for Kamen Rider. Not just because of the recently announced Super Hero Taisen 2015, which it will feature the onscreen appearance of Shotaro Ishinomori's Kamen Rider #3, but more Gaim! Yes, no joke. Toei announced a V-Cinema entitled _"Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Zangetsu/Baron"_, which it will feature a side story of the two Riders. This will be the second Kamen Rider V-Cinema home video release since_ "Kamen Rider W Returns"_. But instead of 2 separate one-hour films just like Accel and Eternal, it will be 2 side stories in one film, more like it's 2 episodes. But this is also great since the side story film will feature new forms and a new Rider. More announcements will come this December 26. Sooooo excited, man! :)**

**And here are my other plans as well: I'm also planning a crossover with Akame ga Kill. Yeah, yeah we all know how popular it was but I have to admit: the anime is mediocre at best, not to mention the last episodes. Furthermore, the manga is better in a sense. Let's see what I can do. My choice which Rider series I will use? It's two, though: Drive and Eternal. But that's just me.**

**Just read and review! BTW, I'll see you and Merry Christmas!**


	5. Reflections from a Sub-Commander

**A/N: This is an all-new oneshot And now it primarily focuses on Asuna and her view on Kaito. All right, happy reading!**

**Kamen Rider Gaim is owned by Toei, Ishimori Productions, Gen Urobuchi, and Nitroplus.**

**Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara, A-1 Pictures, ASCII Media Works, and Aniplex.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Reflections from a Sub-Commander<strong>

**_(Under the bridge)_**

A slash in the in the chest was performed by Kamen Rider Aura on the Elementary Inves. As she dodged an attack from another Elementary Inves, she jumped back to make a safe space. She faced three Elementary Inves as of now. And for an ordinary person, they will just run away or even get killed.

But Asuna is different. Two years trapped in a death game like Sword Art Online changed her. Not only she's one of the most of the powerful players out there but she finally met Kirito, her beloved. They were even partners and they fought together, and then they became lovers.

Then along came ALO where things are different. And it was not good for her. She was held captive in the online world by none other than Nobuyuki Sugou. She even hated the fact that she was treated more like a bird cage, a damsel in distress, a princess locked inside a dungeon. Not just it made her look pathetic and helpless at the same time, she was… violated by that bastard. Until that knight in shining armor saved her in the form of Kirito, they were reunited, shared their first kiss in the real world and they always spend their time together; not to mention the fact that since the introduction of the Inves Games and the Beat Riders, their relationship become more stronger than ever.

And there she was, clad with a magenta and red armor fighting off monsters. As a Kamen Rider, this is a good thing for her. Not just she'll use this for the Inves Games but something far greater purpose. She'll use this kind of power to protect people.

"No, I'm not done yet!" Aura declared as she charged. Suddenly, a gun burst appeared and sends sparks against the Elementary Inves, making them staggered by the hit.

"Huh?" Aura was surprised and when she looked behind and she saw Kirito, now transformed as Kamen Rider Gaim. He actually fired his Musou Saber on the Inves.

"Need a little help?" Gaim called out the magenta Rider as he charged with his swords ready. As he entered into the battle, he immediately blocked the attacking Elementary Inves.

"Kirito!" Aura called as she joins in, kicking off the Inves that was holding off Gaim.

"Let's clean up this mess." Aura said as she readies her Raspiercer.

"I'm with ya." Gaim replied as he places his Musou Saber to his left hand while putting out his Daidaimaru.

The two Riders charge on the enemy. As Gaim faced off the two Inves, Aura charged at the other one. She does a somersault jump past the Inves to evade her opponent's attack. Then she kicked the Inves in the face and slashed the Inves 2 times and ends with a thrust attack from her Raspiercer.

Gaim keeps on evading and the two Inves and blocked their attacks. Seeing an opening, the orange-themed Rider slashed both Inves using both of his swords. He kicked away the Inves, joining his comrade. Gaim turned into the other Inves and slashed it with two swords, ending the combo with a simultaneous thrust. It hit the Inves sending it away with the other two on the ground.

Aura joined along with Gaim as they both prepared since the three Inves recovered as they stood up.

"This will come in handy." Gaim said as he picks up the Pine Lockseed and opened it.

"**PINE!"**

Gaim immediately replaced the Orange Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SEIYA!"**

The Orange Arms disappeared. Then a pineapple appears in the sky, landed on him as it unfolds.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

Now equipped with the Pine Iron, Gaim swings and with its threads, it surrounded the three Inves, binding them.

"Now, Aura!" Gaim called out.

"Thanks!" The raspberry Rider nodded as she then sliced her Lockseed.

"**COME ON!"**

"**RASPBERRY SQUASH!"**

Aura jumped high into the air. She aimed and went into a side kick position using her left foot and as she was surrounded by energy raspberries and the said energy are in her left foot. The kick collides against the Inves, destroying them that cause an explosion with energy raspberries flying out.

Aura closed her Lockseed, reverting back to Asuna. Gaim also did the same as reverting back to Kirito.

Asuna sighed in relief and turned on Kirito, who walked up to her.

"Thanks for save." She thanked.

"Don't mention it. Of course, I won't allow myself to leave you alone." Kirito told his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on. I can even handle those 3 Inves myself." said Asuna.

"So what? Even you're strong doesn't mean that I can't help you." Kirito replied.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Asuna playfully poked Kirito's cheek.

"H-hey, cut it out!" the black haired young man reacted while Asuna giggled.

After their encounter under the bridge, the two went into the grass, overlooking the river. Kirito laid down while Asuna sat on the grass.

"So Asuna, how exactly do you know Kaito?" Kirito asked.

As Asuna heard Kirito's question, she remained silent.

"Is there something wrong?" he worriedly asked.

"It's nothing." Asuna shook her head. "Actually, we shared a lot of history back then in SAO."

"Of course, he's also a survivor. Not to mention I encounter him a few times." Kirito stated.

"You know what's bugging me, Kirito? It's that we are still called by our titles back then." Asuna wondered. "I keep telling him not to call me that anymore…"

"Maybe that's because he still respect us. Back in SAO, we are one of most powerful players there. And the very reason why we are strong… is because we want to live. We want to survive." Kirito commented.

"Well, Kaito himself is one of the most powerful and skilled players in our guild, the Knights of the Blood Oath. His power, strength and skills earned him the respect of the whole guild. Most of his success rates of every quest and boss battle range from above average to excellent. And he would never hesitate to level up; take any loot after a monster kill, and get better weapons and item, just for the sake to become stronger. That's how resilient he was."

Asuna continued as she looked up in the blue sky. "Kaito is outwardly cold and ruthless." Upon hearing this, Kirito still remembered players who are also ruthless scums like the Laughing Coffin.

Then Asuna continued. "But you know what, he's different. Even with all the 'survival of the fittest' talk, he had a soft spot."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Kirito asked in curiosity.

"Since you asked for it," Asuna smiled. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(2 years ago, Knights of the Blood HQ, 55<em>_th__ floor of Aincrad)_**

_After a meeting with the higher ups of the Knighthood, Asuna decided to go outside in one of the balconies just to take some fresh air._

_"Even we are here in the virtual world, this kind of stuff is actually tiring…" Asuna mentally sighed._

_As she finally arrived in the balcony, she was surprised that there is another person in the balcony. It was none other than Marloe, Kaito's SAO avatar._

_"How long you've been standing there?"_

_Marloe turned and he saw Asuna, his superior, called him._

_"Just half an hour, I suppose. And… my apologies for not expecting you to be here at this time, Sub-Commander." the KoB member tried to owe an apology._

_"No, there's no need to apologize." Asuna shook her head. "Mind to be in company?"_

_"I don't mind." Marloe calmly replied. Then both of them glanced at the view of Aincrad's Floor 55._

_"Marloe, I want to ask you something." Asuna began to speak._

_He gave her a stare. "Go ahead."_

_"Do you remember the day, where SAO went closed beta and it was declared a death game, did you feel any kind of… something like fear?_

_Marloe flinched a bit. "What makes you to ask that kind of a stupid question?"_

_Asuna replied, "Just wondering. When the time that announcement was made, most of the players felt fear, and even most of them are losing hope since they are trapped. But you're different, aren't you…?"_

_"If you want me to state my opinion on those people, maybe you will not like my answer." Marloe warned. "Are you fine with that?"_

_"I'm all ears." Asuna replied, determined._

_"I feel sorry for those people." said Marloe._

_"What do you mean?" she inquired._

_"If you ask me… those who died and fall off to their deaths, those who feel despair and cower… are considered weak."_

_Asuna keeps her stare on Marloe. "Is this how cold and ruthless he was…?" she thought._

_"But…. there is an exception." He continued. "If someone tries to stand up and has the will to endure, even though he or she had no ability or he had nothing… is a sign of strength."_

_"But what about those who are weak… yet they want to live and survive?" Asuna asked._

_Then Marloe answered. "They have hope. And in order for these weak people to thrive, they need to become strong. Lemme tell you something: the strong always prey on the weak. And the weak must obtain power so these people cannot be mocked, abused or trampled."_

_"So what you're telling me is that… you want to help the weak to help themselves…?" Asuna tried to guess._

_Then he smirked. "You could say that."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Present day)<em>**

"So you're telling me that… Kaito believes in the 'survival of the fittest' thing yet he wants to help the weak?" Kirito said.

"Yes." Asuna nodded as she continued while both of them are sitting on a bench. "He even declares that he is one of the weak. And it's an imperative for the weak, according to him, to obtain power so they can become stronger so these people would never be trampled."

"Becoming strong by obtaining power…" Kirito pondered, until something entered his train of thought. "Wait a minute that sounds familiar…"

Asuna looked at her lover. "What do you mean?"

"You know, I heard this from a movie. It goes something like this: 'The strong man, who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows… compassion."

"Kirito, you're still fond of superhero movies, huh?" she gave a sly look.

"Oh, come on. That superhero film is just 20 years ago and I still love to watch it. Well, aside from playing VRMMOs I also watched those films along with my sister."

"Hmm, okay; that's sounds… nice." Asuna nodded. "But anyway, I agree that weak people knows the value of strength. But, Kaito disagrees on one thing."

Kirito looked back on Asuna. "What would that be?"

"Something like, compassion." Asuna answered.

Upon hearing it, Kirito had his thoughts about that subject. During his days at SAO, he always has shown compassion to players who are helpless and even bullied by other players as well. But when he remembered the time when he tried to kill Sugou in the real world, he never did such a thing and let the authorities do the job. But the real world and the virtual worlds are different, as they say. But when it comes to something like SAO…

"You mean that… he would never hesitate to kill a hostile player like the members of Laughing Coffin?" he asked.

"It's not like that." Asuna shook her head, signifying as a no. "For him, compassion holds one back from obtaining the necessary strength to protect himself. And… he's the kind of guy who hates those who abuse power for their own ends."

"So that means he also protect the weak and helpless, right?"

"You could say that, Kirito." Asuna replied. Then she looked up as she continued. "I remember that he also helped one young player after he was surrounded by a bunch of bullies, mostly from The Army. And that young player joined in one of our quests…"

"Did you say… The Army? You mean the Aincrad Liberation Force? I heard that Thinker is one of them back then…" Kirito recounted.

"No, it's from Kibaou's faction." Asuna confirmed. This answer alarmed Kirito a bit.

"Kibaou… the sub-leader of 'that' Army…" Yes, the same Kibaou who is an obnoxious, greedy, power-hungry prick who is at odds with Kirito, who is a beta tester back then. He narrowed his eyes on that kind of memory…

"And guess what: Kibaou's men totally get their asses kicked." She continued.

"By who?" Kirito tried to guess.

"By Kaito himself, of course!" said Asuna. "It all goes with this…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Starting City, Aincrad 1<em>_st__ Floor, 2 years ago…)_**

_Both Asuna and Marloe are walking around Starting City to buy more supplies and equipment. As they keep on exploring the town…_

_"Ow!"_

_A young boy was thrown into the ground as he was surrounded by a group of people whose uniforms were clad of steelish black and red cloth. And the looks of their faces are more like grinning like maniacs. From their uniforms, it can tell that they're from the Aincrad Liberation Army, but they were from the faction led by Kibaou._

_"C'mon, kid. Give us your gold and we will let you go!" one corrupt trooper said._

_"N-No way, I-I don't wanna… this is for my f-friends…" said the boy who is scared._

_The other trooper grabbed the poor boy by the collar and glared at him. "Listen up, brat. If you don't give us your gold, you know what we're talking about. Right, boys?"_

_"Hehehe…." they agree with a cackle._

_Then… the trooper who grabbed the boy was hit by a rock in the head. Gritted his teeth in annoyance, he growled. "Who goes there!?"_

_"Hey!"_

_The troopers turned at the one who is calling them. It was none other than Marloe, clad in his KoB uniform. And for the looks of it, he's pissed._

_"Put that kid down!" the red-clad KoB member demanded. Still, Asuna remained silent as she looked on her subordinate._

_"What are you thinking, Marloe…?" she said in thought, but deep inside, she was worried. Then saw saw Marloe walked his way to the troopers._

_"Marloe, what are you doing!? You need to get back here!" she ordered in a whisper._

_Marloe looked back and glared at her. His eyes surprised Asuna. That means he's serious. And no matter what it takes, he won't let this slide._

_"Just watch, Sub-Commander…" he mumbled as he turned to Asuna._

_"Look, boss. Another jerk trying to show off." said the other ALA trooper._

_The boss grinned as he dropped the poor boy and stood arrogantly, along with his fellow troopers. "Heh, let's teach him some manners."_

_And now they were ready. Marloe finally showed up to them, with eyes burning on anger._

_"Hey, hey, redshit. What's with the look on that face?" One trooper arrogantly smirked as he tried to look down on Marloe._

_"Maybe he wants a piece of us."_

_"Yeah, he's just inviting himself to get his ass kicked."_

_"Yeah right." The men chuckled evilly._

_Then Marloe scoffed. "On the other hand, you're nothing but a bunch of weak-ass punks."_

_"What!?" all of them growled at the young knight. The leader of the said group approached Marloe like an angry mobster and threatened him. "Who do you call us weak-ass punks, huh? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"_

_"I know all of you. You guys are from a faction of the Aincrad Liberation Army led by a guy named Kibaou. Am I correct?" Marloe stared at them._

_"Yeah, and what of it?" the leader sneered on him._

_"All I can I say is that, what you did is utterly… disgusting." Marloe scoffed._

_His words turned off the bullies, including the leader himself. "What did you just say!?"_

_"You heard me. Yes, this is a game; death game. And while we're stuck here in this virtual world you and your fellow worms are still trying to take advantage on those who are weak and helpless, including that boy over there." Marloe replied while pointing his finger on the younger player._

_The leader growled, irritated by Marloe's response. "You…"_

_"Lemme tell you this: only cowards and scumbags like you are those who use power just to trample the weak. The likes of you makes me sick." Marloe declared with venom in his words._

_"Weak, huh? Let me show you who's weak, you sicko!" the leader raises his sword… yet, with a flash, the tip of Marloe's sword is now on the leader's neck. Asuna and the boy are amazed on the young knight's speed._

_"Do you know what happens when I'm going to finish you off here, right?" Marloe threatened._

_The leader was shaken; he's scared._

_"W-Wait!" his comrade called out. "Did you see that armband?"_

_"N-No way…"_

_"He's a-"_

_"You… you're a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath?!" the leader exclaimed._

_"Hmph." Marloe smirked._

_The leader turned to his men. "D-Don't just stand there, do something! Grab the boy, now!"_

_The men nodded hesitantly._

_"N-No! Please, don't!" as the boy tried to get away from the troopers…_

_TWISH!_

_A player suddenly appeared in a flash of light, pointing her rapier to the troopers. Asuna makes the save, protecting the boy. The boy, however, was in awe of the girl._

_"One move of trying to touch the boy, you're gonna regret it." She threatened. Her words made the men tremble. They screamed as they ran for their lives._

_"Let's get out of here! He's with the Sub-Commander!"_

_"WAAAH!"_

_"Hey, get back here you jackasses!" the leader tried to call his men yet they keep on running. And then he looked back at Marloe._

_"Grrr, you'll be paying for this!" he vented and ran away._

_Asuna sighed in relief. As she turned into the boy, she reached her hand to him. The boy grabbed it and as stands up._

_"Thanks for saving me from those guys." The boy bowed._

_Then Asuna smiled. "It's better if you thank him." She pointed the young player to Marloe._

_"Huh?" The boy turned to the young knight, who is now standing in front of him. Marloe walked into the boy and asked, "What's your name?"_

_"Um, Jake…?" the boy answered. "Oh! Yes, uh thank you, sir!"_

_Then he patted Jake's head. "Don't mention it. So, you want to join us? We can take a quest just to help you out."_

_Upon hearing this, the boy smiled. "Of course! Thank you so much, sir!" Asuna saw the whole thing and can't help but to smile as well._

_"So… he has a softer side after all…"_

* * *

><p>"And… what happened to that player?" If you ask me, it really brings back some good memories." Kirito asked as the memories of him meeting Silica 2 years ago is coming back to him.<p>

The she answered with a chuckle when Kirito told her about Silica. "Of course, that young player joined us in some of our quests. Sometimes, Kaito is the one who is teaching him the mechanics of the game while I'm also helping him out. Later on we sent him to Sasha's orphanage in the Town of Beginnings. Kaito did that because he doesn't want that kid to die in the game. Children don't deserve such fate, according to him."

"I see…" Kirito nodded

"And… that's it. The rest is history." Asuna concluded. "Oh yeah, let's go back to the garage! I'm sure everyone is waiting for us!" Upon saying this, Asuna cheerfully got up from the bench and begins to walk

"_Kaito Kumon…."_ Kirito pondered on his thoughts as he also got up. Yes, he met him back in SAO but he doesn't know about who he is aside from being a cold and ruthless person. But thanks to Asuna, he knew some of his backstory. But he's pretty sure that there is more than that.

"_I'm sure there's more than what Asuna told me. Who really are you, Kaito…"_

"Hey! Kirito!" Asuna called out.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm coming!" Kirito answered as he ran into Asuna as they walk together back into their home….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, this is not only my longest chapter with 3,000 words but also the hardest. I even looked and studied Kaito's profile. Spartan719 also helped me out on making this chapter as well. Anyways, I'm sure everyone here loved the notion of introducing Alice in his story. Can't wait to make a one-shot about her under Spartan719's supervision.**

**Anyways, can't wait for the Gaim Gaiden V-Cinema this coming April.**

**Thanks everyone and I'll see you later! **


End file.
